Gabi Delgard
Things to know 'bout Gabi: She likes mud, the ocean, taking things apart, animals, fighting, mythology, burping, and pretty much idolizes pilots. Her latest infatuation: Drax Rendolen. She does not like makeup, dresses, nice shoes, fancy hair, or having to use proper grammar and table manners when in the presence of other adults. Gabi Delgard was born in the year 14 ABY to Ambrosia and Tivadar Delgard on the planet Caspar. She was first raised within the bustling energy of embassy life. When Gabi was around three or four years old, her father went out on CorSec patrol - a recent career move from his former NR fighter pilot days - and simply never came home. Too young to grasp the concept of distance, time, and the greatest of these two separations - death - the little girl watched the doors dutifully for his arrival every time they opened. For months. Unbeknownst to her, an investigation was in full swing regarding his disappearance and for years to come, occasional pieces of his ship would filter out from scavenging hands to her mother's private investigator, and into storage. Years passed before the investigation was finally closed and paperwork processed. Tivadar Delgard was dead. Without a body to bury though, the kid held on to a small hope that perhaps he exists out there, somewhere, her Daddy. Her mother withheld all evidence in support of the contrary from her, not wanting to shatter this innocence - the tiny ray of light in her life. Around the time Gabi began formal schooling, her shrunken family moved away from the embassy on Caspar. Her mother's new assistant would carry out day-to-day tasks while she monitored from afar. Her new home was established on Ord Mantel, in the capitol, though many beach-side vacations were enjoyed on Corellia's golden sands, at the Aderanne 'estate'. When Gabi was 10 years old, a naval Captain by the name of Rasi Praddhan Cen visited her mother in a park. They were being recalled to Caspar, to mend tensions at the Embassy. Gabi was going home. The Caspar she remembered was soon to be in ruins though, under strangulation of Imperial blockade. Only a few months passed before the increasingly tense populace revolted and violence spilled into her protective bubble with an outrageous attack on the embassy, late in the night. Leo Corak, serving as their personal bodyguard during this rough time, followed her mother's order and escaped with Gabi into the wilds, beyond the erupting city. The Jedi came to pause at the seaside cliffs of Orelnon, and that's where they stayed for a couple weeks, hiding. Gabi found solace in the sea and rehearsing local lore to herself, when not sneakily exploring the tidal pools and cliffs for supper while her protector was scouting out and about. Eventually, Korolov and some Imperial goons located their position and attempted to capture/kill them as per Lord Thel's order. Gabi and Leo escaped by the skin of their noses after she nearly drowned and a group of old, CDU soldiers came to Leo's aid, enabling them to gain ground on Korolov and zoom away to safer ground. Once they located the popup Imperial base, they stole Korolov's TIE fighter and flew home to Ord Mantel. When Gabi was reunited with her rescued mother, it was not the joyous affair it ought to have been. NRI had placed Ambrosia and some other 'grownup' girl she brought back - Liora Kovani - under intense surveillance for a time and until Ambrosia was medically cleared, all visits were supervised. They remained in on-base housing for several weeks until Ambrosia purchased a new apartment in the high end Caamasi Gardens district for the THREE of them to move into. Gabi was better introduced to the half sister she never knew she had then, and live got a little more awkward for a time, until it became evident that Liora's resentment against her mother and all things Republic could sometimes work in her favor when getting big sis to support her bad ideas and give Ambrosia more gray hairs. Like anti-gravity boots. Gabi's temper following the Caspian nightmare was officially amped up to be on par with her mother's, if not worse. After an incident in the school yard left an older boy - a senator's son - with a bloody nose and hurt pride, it was decided that private lessons would perhaps be best for the young girl. Nightmares plagued her and after her mother was the target of another abduction in the following year, they only became worse. Her sensitivity to others' emotions and 'gift' as a conduit of the Force made her prone to these outbursts without knowledge of how to control herself. Ambrosia accepts Luke Skywalker's offer to give Gabi access to the Jedi temple and provide her with counseling. She'll never be 'Jedi material', so to speak, but her enhanced intuition and sensitivity can serve her well in life, if properly channeled.